This invention relates to a connection for an interface cable connecting between electronic appliances, particularly appliances for computers. More particularly, this invention relates to a hood for covering a connector for use in a connection of the appliances.
In general, an electronic appliance, particularly a computer has a central processor arranged at a center to which are connected a memory device, an input unit, an output unit and the like to form one system.
For example, in the computer system above described, the respective devices are connected by so-called interface cables. In most cases, each of the interface cables has a so-called interface connector at its mid-point which detachably connects two parts of the interface cable.
FIGS. 1a and 1b exemplarily illustrate such a connector which is widely used.
The connector shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b is a coaxial two-core connector having a female connector A and a male connector B. In the connectors A and B, each of the main bodies 1 and 1' is made of metal and is formed of generally cylindrical configuration. The main body 1 or 1' is provided with an insulator 2 or 2' in which are embedded contacts 3 or 3' and a cylindrical annular conductor 4 or 4'.
A forward end of each of interface cable 5 and 5' is exposed and fixed to the connector A or B by means of a cable clamp 6 or 6' made of metal and provided in the main body 1 or 1'. Center conductors 8 of coaxial cables 7 in the interface cable 5 and 5' are electrically connected to the contacts 3 and 3' directly or through lead wires, and outer conductors 9 are electrically connected to the annular conductors 4 and 4' directly or through lead wires.
Moreover, the fixed portion of the interface cable 5 or 5' is covered by a conductive braid which covers the built-in coaxial cables 7 and is turned 180.degree. to cover a sheath of the interface cable. Since the fixed portion of the interface cable 5 or 5' is clamped to the conductive braid by means of the cable clamp 6 or 6', the conductive braid of the interface cable and the main body 1 or 1' of the connector are electrically connected to each other.
When the male connector B is moved in the direction shown by an arrow therefor in FIG. 1a, it is fitted in the female connector A so that a fitted condition of the connectors is obtained as shown in FIG. 1b. In this condition, the contacts 3 and 3' contact each other in contact recesses 2-1 of the insulator 2 of the female connector A, while the annular conductors 4 and 4' contact each other in an annular recess 2-2. A connecting nut or internal thread member 10' provided on the male connector B is threadedly engaged on screw-threads 10 formed on an outer circumference of the main body 1 of the female connector A so that the main bodies 1 and 1' of the female and male connectors A and B are electrically connected to each other.
With the development of electronic techniques, the number of electric and electronic appliances which rely upon electric power as their energy source have increased. With such an increase of appliances, various noise electromagnetic noise waves are emitted from these electric and electronic appliances to disturb their activity. For the purpose of eliminating such electromagnetic interferences, even with the usual interface connector of the prior art as shown in FIG. 1b, a filter such as an annular or cylindrical magnet, for example, a ferrite core 11 is fitted on the interface cable adjacent the connectors A and B as shown in FIG. 2. The filter is fixed thereat by a plastic mold 12, a thermally contractible tube or turns of plastic tape on the outer surface of the filter 11 so that undesirable electromagnetic waves are filtered to prevent them from affecting the electronic appliances.
The connectors of the prior art shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b and 2 include the metallic main bodies 1 and 1'. Therefore, when the connectors are connected or disconnected for the purpose of connecting, disconnecting or exchanging interface cables, there is often a risk of unpredictable and accidental electric shock or the like which may injure human bodies as the case may be, if high voltage is applied to the main bodies due to a thunderbolt, electric leakage or the like.
In case of a connector provided adjacent to a magnet capable of removing undesirable electromagnetic waves as shown in FIG. 2, special instruments and tools and difficult assembly operations are needed, such as injection molding of plastic coating, winding plastic tapes or heating for thermal shrinkage, in order to affix the magnet. Moreover, in cases where terminal treatment (forming of connections) of cables of predetermined lengths is effected off site in a factory, if lengths of cables are erroneously cut too short, they cannot be used and therefore are wasted.